You
by reiei
Summary: Ia bertambah dewasa, berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, berusaha mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam. Tapi ketika bunga-bunga menyampaikan pesan padanya, ia tak yakin usahanya selama ini berhasil. Suck at summary. RnR?


Oke saya tau seharusnya saya update the Wave dan bukannya bikin fic baru, tapi idenya udah nyantol di kepala akibat kegalauan saya, dan akan berbahaya jika tidak segera dikeluarkan *?*. So this is it. Anyway, read and enjoy it~! ^^  
>[edited at 20.02.2015]<p>

**WARNING:**

Abal

-maybe- OOC

Alternate timeline

**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Now, let the story begins...

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

Lalu lalang manusia memadati jalan. Tetap sama meskipun musim berganti. Kelopak-kelopak sakura yang belum seberapa lama mekar mulai berguguran, terbawa angin, jatuh ke tanah, dan terinjak. Menghilang. Aroma khas musim semi menguar menembus indra penciuman. Beberapa orang berhenti sesaat untuk mengagumi keindahan bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Hanya sesaat. Dan diantara orang-orang itu, adalah seorang gadis muda yang perlahan berusaha memulai kehidupan barunya, dengan kesibukan baru, teman-teman baru, profesi baru. Ia sudah beranjak dewasa, bukan lagi seorang siswi SMA melainkan seorang mahasiswi. Orang-orang di sekitarnya bilang ia telah berubah, menjadi gadis yang lebih dewasa, lebih baik hati, lebih kuat. Tapi di dalam, ia tetap ia yang dulu…

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya pelayan yang entah sudah berapa kali mengucapkan kalimat itu pada pelanggannya yang datang.

Kafe yang didatangi gadis itu mengambil konsep _garden café_. Meja-meja dan payung-payung sebagai pelindung dari terik mentari tampak tersebar di halaman hijau penuh beraneka bunga di area seluas 200 m2 itu. Para pelayan dengan pakaian ala _maid_ dan _butler_ siap melayani berbagai pesanan para pelanggan, mulai _Japanese, Chinese, Italian, _sampai _French_ _cuisine_. Disediakan pula berbagai jenis kue_,_ teh, _cocktail_, serta minuman lainnya, tinggal pilih mana yang disuka.

"Saya sudah memesan tempat atas nama Mouri, Ran Mouri," jawab gadis itu.

Pelayan tadi membuka buku besar yang ada di hadapannya, menjelajahi setiap nama yang tertera disan sebelum akhirnya menemukan nama yang disebutkan.

"Ah, selamat datang, Mouri-san," ujarnya sebelum membunyikan bel untuk memanggil pelayan lain. "Antarkan Nona ini ke meja 21," perintahnya. "Selamat menikmati, Mouri-san."

"Mari ikuti saya," ujar pelayan wanita yang kemudian membimbing Ran ke salah satu meja di daerah yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga _ayame_ dengan warna biru cerah. Ada juga pohon-pohon plum dengan bunga-bunga pink yang seakan menghias langit di atasnya. Suasananya benar-benar nyaman, membuat siapapun akan terlena dengan semilir angin dan harum bunga musim semi.

Ketika Ran sampai di meja yang telah disediakan untuknya, ia tertegun. Vas kaca bening -yang permukaannya berukir-ukir- berisi air dingin yang menghias meja bertaplak bercorak _lavender_ itu berisi bunga-bunga anggrek ungu yang mempesona. Setiap tangkai dan daunnya entah bagaimana tampak tertata dengan indah, membelit dan menyanggah satu sama lain. Bunga-bunganya yang tengah mekar tampak menonjol di antara bunga-bunga biru ayame ataupun pink plum dan hijaunya rumput di sekitanya.

Anggrek. Orchid. _**Ran.**_

Rentetan pemikiran yang berputar di kepalanya dipotong oleh panggilan sang pelayan yang bertanya apa dia sudah siap memesan atau belum.

"Aku akan menunggu temanku dulu," jawabnya seraya tersenyum. Pelayan itu mempersilahkan untuk memanggilnya kapan saja Ran siap memesan, dan Ran membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

Begitu pelayan itu pergi, ia kembali memandangi anggrek-anggrek yang ada di hadapannya. Mengagumi sekaligus mengobservasi. Terpikat tapi juga curiga. Ketika arus-arus pemikiran mengalir deras dalam otaknya, saat itulah sudut matanya menangkap adanya bunga lain di atas mejanya.

Ya, disana, di atas piring putih datar yang ada di hadapannya, setangkai mawar terbaring. Cuma setangkai. Setangkai mawar yang tengah mekar sempurna. Tapi berbeda dengan bunga-bunga mawar yang ada di toko-toko bunga, mawar ini masih lengkap dengan duri-durinya. Seakan sengaja dibiarkan agar tak disentuh. Agar sulit untuk mendapatkan sang mawar.

_Apa bunga-bunga ini mengandung suatu pesan?_

Mungkin. Sangat mungkin malah. Ia sudah melewati dan mengamati beberapa meja kosong dengan tulisan _'reserved'_ tadi, tapi tak ada yang memiliki penataan seperti ini. Ya, pasti ada pesan di baliknya. Tapi apa? Dan dari siapa? Untuk apa? Ran memutar otaknya. Berusaha keraa mencari pengetahuan tentang bunga-bunga.

_Bahasa bunga? Ya, pasti itu._

Setangkai mawar… Satu-satunya arti yang dapat dipikirkannya adalah pernyataan cinta.

Cinta… Perasaan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan lagi. Perasaan yang berusaha ia kubur rapat-rapat dalam hatinya seiring menghilangnya satu-satunya orang yang ia cinta. Otaknya menolak keras untuk mengingat masa lalu itu, tapi hatinya tak mampu dihentikan. Dan potongan-potongan kejadian 4 tahun silam itu menyerbu ingatannya.

Empat tahun lalu, kekacauan besar terjadi. Ia tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi atau apa yang menyebabkannya. Yang ia tahu, maut seakan mengintai Tokyo, dan Beika khususnya. Korban-korban berjatuhan. Udara dipenuhi teror. Ia seakan berada di dimensi lain, seakan kedamaian hari-harinya –jika kasus-kasus yang terjadi dihadapannya tidak dihitung– selama ini hanyalah semu. Dan lagi, teror yang terasa empat tahun lalu itu lebih besar dari semua kasus yang pernah dihadapainya.

Kekacauan yang berlangsung selama sebulan penuh itu hampir menjebol pertahanan mentalnya. Melihat orang-orang yang dikenalnya terluka membuatnya hampir kehilangan kewarasannya. Sniper. Bom. Kejar-kejaran. Darah. Luka. Mati. Conan yang terus-menerus meminta maaf padanya, entah kenapa. Ayahnya yang hampir kehilangan nyawa. Ai yang terlihat **sangat **ketakutan. Profesor Agasa yang berjuang melindungi anak-anak. Polisi-polisi yang gugur. Dan bahkan ia sendiri hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Ya, ia sempat mengalami koma selama beberapa minggu…

Ketika ia tersadar di bangsal serba putih rumah sakit, semuanya telah usai. Keadaan telah kembali normal. Ia mendengar soal organisasi yang berhasil dipukul mundur, tapi tak seorangpun mau menjelaskannya. Mereka mengatakan keadaan sudah aman, tapi wajah mereka menunjukkan bahwa masih ada yang harus diwaspadai. Dan saat ia telah pulih sepenuhnya, ia menyadari hal yang lebih menyakitkan. Conan tidak ada. Ia tidak akan tinggal lagi bersamanya. Mereka bilang Conan sudah kembali tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun padanya. Tanpa memberitahunya. Tanpa bisa dihubungi olehnya.

Oh dan satu lagi. Kediaman Kudo telah dijual. Mereka telah pindah. Ke antah berantah. Tak seorang pun tahu. Atau lebih tepatnya, tak ada seorang pun yang mau memberitahunya kalaupun mereka tahu. Pemuda itu kini benar-benar pergi, menghilang. Tanpa meninggalkan alamat. Tak mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Bahkan tak menemuinya sama sekali. Sakit. Itu yang dirasakannya. Seakan dicampakkan begitu saja. Seakan dikhianati…

Ia ingat, di hari pertama ia tersadar dari masa komanya, ketika ia baru saja memperoleh sebagian kesadarannya, ia samar-samar mendengar suara pemuda yang dicintainya itu, pemuda yang kini meninggalkannya.

_"Maaf Ran, gara-gara aku kau jadi seperti ini. Aku tak bisa melindungimu. Aku tak berguna untukmu. Keberadaanku di sampingmu hanya akan menempatkanmu dalam bahaya. Karenanya akan lebih baik jika aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu. Kumohon, lupakan saja aku. Berbahagialah tanpaku. Selamat tinggal, Ran…"_

"Aishiteru."

Refleks Ran memalingkan wajah ke sumber suara itu, berharap bahwa sang detektif akan berdiri disana, berharap mata biru seindah langit luas itu akan menatapnya, berharap—

"Ah, Matsuoka-kun, duduklah," ujarnya agak serak, mempersilahkan teman sekelasnya –yang tengah ditunggunya– duduk.

Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena berharap akan bertemu lagi dengan pemudah yang sudah empat tahun menghilang tanpa kabar. Empat tahun. Itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Tapi juga tak terlalu lama, karena toh ternyata ia masih belum bisa melupakan segala hal tentangnya. Ia bahkan tak yakin akan sanggup melupakan sosok pemuda itu seumur hidupnya.

"Ran… kau menangis?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Matsuoka itu.

"Eh?" tangan Ran menyeka ujung matanya yang ternyata sudah tergenang air mata. "Ah, tadi anginnya agak kencang, jadi ada beberapa kelopak bunga yang terbang ke mataku."

Alasan yang cukup bagus. Tapi tak cukup meyakinkan.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya pemuda itu, khawatir.

Ran mengangguk pasti dan mengembangkan senyum lebarnya.

"Duduklah. Aku sudah lapar," ujarnya diikuti senyum.

Pemuda itu balas tersenyum, lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Ran. Mereka memanggil pelayan dan memesan beberapa makanan, lalu melanjutkan mengobrol sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Tadi kamu mengatakan sesuatu kan, Matsuoka-kun?"

"Ah… Itu…," wajah pemuda itu tampak sedikit memerah, "Arti bunga yang ada di hadapanmu itu. Setangkai mawar yang mekar sempurna, aishiteru. Dapat juga diartikan _I still love you_, aishite…"

Ran tersentak. _I still love you_… Apa mungkin—

"Apa kamu yang memesan desain meja ini, Ran?"

"Eh? Bukan kok. Aku cuma reservasi tempat saja karena waktu itu kamu bilang ada tugas observasi sampai malam. Kukira kamu yang memesannya…"

"Ah, sayangnya aku tak terpikir untuk melakukan hal seperti ini, mungkin lain kali…," gumamnya.

"Apa, Matsuoka-kun? Tidak kedengaran."

"Ah tidak, kukira kamu yang memesan desainnya. Habisnya penataan meja ini benar-benar seakan ditujukan untukmu sih, Ran. Bunga anggreknya, taplak lavendernya, lalu mawar itu… Seakan-akan ada yang ingin menyampaikan—"

_**Ran, I still love you…**_

_Shinichi. Pasti dia! Tapi… mungkinkah? Apa mungkin dia yang meninggalkanku, yang pergi entah kemana, bisa menyiapkan semua ini untukku? Apa ini bukan cuma khayalanku yang terlalu merindukan sosoknya saja?_

Ran berusaha kembali fokus pada percakapannya dan pemuda dihadapannya. Ia sudah bersumpah tak akan terikat pada masa lalu lagi. Ia tak mau melanggar itu. Tapi tak bisa diingkari, bahwa perasaan itu masih ada. Dan bahwa ia masih terus berharap.

Saat makanan mereka tiba, sang pelayan menyertakan vas kecil berisi bunga-bunga _hyacinth_ ungu dan putih, serta setangkai mawar pink di tengahnya. Hadiah untuk Mouri-san karena menjadi pelanggan ke 5000, katanya, tapi Ran meragukan alasan itu. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga pelayan itu, dan pelayan itu lalu pergi setelah memberi sebuah senyuman penuh arti pada Ran. Ia tahu arti bunga itu. Dan ia juga tahu, bahwa ketika ia sampai di rumah nanti, ia pasti akan menangis sepanjang malam.

_**I'm sorry. I'll pray for your happiness.**_

Sementara itu, sesosok pemuda tampak mengamati gadis itu dari salah satu jendela kantor manajer café, yang bangunannya seakan menjadi dinding pembatas antara taman penuh bunga itu dengan dunia luar. Wajahnya mengukir senyum kecil, senyum tulus dari dasar hatinya, meski perih rasanya.

"Maaf karena aku tak bisa berada di sampingmu, Ran. Dan maaf karena aku tak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku padamu. Sebagian anggota organisasi itu masih berkeliaran di luar sana, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terluka lagi jika berada di dekatku. Aku akan memastikanmu aman dari jauh. Karenanya, berbahagialah tanpaku Ran, untukku juga."

Dengan tertatih dan berpegangan pada tongkat penyangganya, pemuda itu kembali ke mejanya, melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Saat itulah seseorang mengetuk pintu kantornya. Ia mempersilahkannya masuk, dan kemudian seorang pelayan meletakkan setangkai bunga _tsubaki_ putih di atas meja kerjanya.

"Dari meja 21," ujar pelayan itu sebelum menghilang keluar ruangan.

Pemuda itu hanya dapat terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, menatap lekat pada bunga yang kini tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya.

Note:

Bahasa bunga, adalah bahasa yang menggunakan bunga sebagai lambangnya. Yang dipakai dalam fic ini antara lain:

Ayame (Iris): good news;  
>Plum: beauty; longevity<br>Lavender: _devotion  
><em>Ran/Orchid/Anggrek: love; beauty; refinement  
>Setangkai mawar yang mekar sempurna<em>: <em>I love you; _I still love you  
><em>Hyacinth ungu: _I'm sorry_; please forgive me; sorrow  
>Hyacinth putih: loveliness; <em>I'll pray for you<br>_Tsubaki (carnation) putih: _waiting_

Yosh, fic ini selesai dalam 2 jam, padahal fic yang setunya belom diupdate ahaha~ Apa ada yang bingung sama plotnya? Emang itu tujuannya *ditendang*  
>Kalo ga ada yang bingung berarti emang udah pinter~ ehehe. Dan Matsuoka itu OC, ga ada maksud buat masangin dia sama Ran sih sebenernya, tapi kan perlu supporting-chara demi berlangsungnya cerita :p<br>Jadi, gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Let me know~ Review if you don't mind ^^  
>Doumo arigatou buat yang udah baca~<br>Matta ne!


End file.
